Girl Trouble: Pyro
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Hey guys I'm doing something similar to the "Chance Encounter Series" only this time it involves TF2's Scout and his gender bent teammates rated M for adult situations


Hey guys I'm doing something similar to the "Chance Encounter Series" only this time it involves TF2's Scout and his gender bent teammates

Each one will be a one shot yet all will link together, but it will not be a mere eight chapters, oh no there will be uh… "Teamwork" in some chapters. Most will be Fem-dominant stories. And half the time Scout will be scared out of his mind. Since Red is my favorite color, we'll follow that team. For convenience all stories from this series take place in 2fort or Teufort as I'll refer to it as in the story.

* * *

><p><span>Girl Troubles: Pyro<span>

Scout laughed as he ran circles around the enemy BLU team. "You guys suck!" he taunted "I'm not even winded!" the Youth from Boston shouted checking his pulse.

"Are you sure about that?" Scout turned quickly the smooth voice of a spy whispering in his ear. "Zis is ze last time lapin taunts yes?" he asked holding his knife in his hands.

"Oh god…" Scout muttered realizing he was in trouble. "Little help over here!" he shouted trying to run.

He didn't make it very far as the BLU spy grabbed his collar. "Where do you think you're going little lapin?" the Spy gave him a crooked smile as the other BLU teams members Scout had been taunting surrounded him. Scout looked around and realized a major factor into his own safety. "Oh crap I'm on their side of the bridge!" he whined knowing that even if he died he'd respawn…didn't mean he liked it though. "Can't we talk about this?" he asked as they closed in on him.

"No dice mate" the BLU sniper stated with a grin on his face. "Ya see the administrator don't really care what happens, if you noticed she announces for both teams." The BLU Australian explained "And we've been dying for some…attention."

Scout paled "OH MY GOD THEYRE GOING TO RAPE ME!" he screamed terrified. He began struggling against the Spy's grip, "Someone help me!" he begged shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hld on Sct!" the muffled voice of RED team's Pyro shouted as he charged down the bridge flames spewing forth from his flame thrower.

There was a jumbled cry of "FIRE!" from the BLU team as they ran for their base, all of them on fire.

"HAHAHAHA!" Pyro laughed raising his flame thrower above his head "Sct ur ok?" he asked turning around. Scout actually wasn't sure if Pyro was actually a man but just assumed like everyone else.

"Yeah thanks mumbles!" he grinned giving Pyro a thumbs up. Hopping to his feet the two looked up when the siren announcing cease fire sounded off. "Let's get some food man I'm starved!" Scout groaned holding his stomach causing Pyro to laugh as he led the way back.

"Hey Scout how are you going to spend your month off?" Engineer asked setting some barbequed ribs on the table.

"Month off?" Scout asked looking confused as Pyro tilted his head "I don't get a month off yet." Pyro nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Engi sounded confused "Neither of you two?" he asked looking between the two as the others trickled in. Scout and Pyro shook their heads. "Hey fellas, Scout and Pyro don't get a month off yet!" he announced turning towards everyone.

"Leetle man no get break?" Heavy asked scratching his head "Is no fair I think." He stated accepting the food with great thanks.

"Wht abt me?" Pyro asked pointing to himself.

"Da, is no fair for leetle Pyro to!" Heavy agreed apologetic for forgetting about the little fire bug.

"Vhat is the administrator thinking leaving Herr Scout and Herr Pyro alone for a day?" Medic asked himself obviously knowing more than the others.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Me and Pyro gonna be the only ones here for a day?" Scout asked slamming his hands onto the table. "How come?" the youth from Boston shouted angrily.

"Wht's wrng wit tht?" Pyro asked sounding angry that Scout didn't seem to like the idea of being alone.

"Oh uh…it's just…what if the BLU guys attack us while everyone's away?" Scout answered suddenly aware he had possibly angered the person with a flame thrower.

"The higher ups have announced that there will be an extended Ceasefire until the temps are ready for action!" Soldier announced snapping to attention, possibly out of habit.

"Oh…" Scout mumbled sounding relieved "That's good to hear." He muttered letting out a breath he had been holding, an action that no one missed.

"Oi, Scout Something bugging ya mate?" Sniper asked setting down his coffee.

"E' was almost raped by Ze other team." Spy stated uncaringly as he checked his equipment. There was a stunned silence as everyone looked at Scout who shifted uncomfortably. "E was lucky I managed to alert Ze Pyro in time."

Pyro nodded "Sct was in big trble!" He explained gesturing wildly.

"Hey man I don't go around telling funny stories about you alright!" Scout whined trying to shut Pyro up as the others laughed.

"Abt me?" Pyro asked curiously.

"Like that time you accidently dented BLU Heavy's gun and he chased you around the sewers for half an hour trying to strangle you." Pyro was quiet more than likely embarrassed as everyone began laughing.

"Yu sck Sct!" Pyro mumbled poking his food as everyone laughed even harder. Scout laughed as well being the last to look away due to having closed hi eyes.

"Man that was…funny…uh…where'd all your food go?" he asked in surprise seeing nothing but bones where Pyro's food once was.

"Me thinks wee laddie here was hungry!" the Demoman shouted with a drunken laugh. "Aye've never seen food disappear that quickly!" Another round of laughter as Pyro scratched his head.

Medic, once calm enough to speak, continued "Yes, Ve are all leaving tomorrow Herr Scout, Herr Pyro, but, our temporary replacements are not due till the day after!"

Scout slumped back into his chair "Oh fine! Leave us here why don't you!" he complained causing the others to smile as Scout returned to his normal, if slightly annoying self.

When night time came around Scout couldn't go to sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed. "ARGH!" he screamed bolting upright. "God damn, I can't help thinking about what would've happened had Pyro not been there" he mumbled wiping his face. "I need another shower damn it." He muttered grabbing spare clothes and a towel before making his way to the showers.

Walking into the locker rooms Scout noticed a familiar black mask "Oh hey Pyro's here, maybe I can finally see his face." Much happier now, Scout set his things down and quickly stripped placing his clothes in his designated locker before walking into the shower room "Hey Pyro buddy what's up!" he shouted seeing the shadows of what was undoubtedly the Pyro.

"SCOUT?" a distinctly feminine voice screamed in response. Fanning the steam away Scout nearly dropped his jaw to the floor as a rather short, yet still pretty woman appeared before him.

"You're a woman?" he shouted pointing a shaky finger at her. Suddenly he realized where they were "Oh god sorry!" he shouted running back into the locker rooms.

Pyro blinked before realizing her secret was out. "God damn it all!" she muttered running after the scout grabbing her axe handle she threw it cutting off Scout's escape as he had foolishly taken the time to try and change.

"Oh my god I'm going to die!" Scout whimpered as he stared at the axe.

"Damn right you are if you don't start explaining things to me!" Pyro muttered pressing her flame thrower to his head. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before grabbing her weapon of choice. "Explain…now!"

Scout whimpered as his eyes widened seeing the gun pointed at him. "I couldn't sleep because what happened earlier today kept on bugging me!" he tried to explain. "I broke out in sweat so I decided to come shower and then I saw your stuff but I thought you were a guy so I didn't think nothing of it!" he managed to shoot out before Pyro nudged him with her weapon.

"You going to tell my secret to anyone?" she asked looking rather scary to Scout. He rapidly shook his head in the negative. Suddenly she noticed a certain bulge in Scout's pants "Oh…what's this?" she asked slyly gesturing at his "little Scout"

"Uh…" Scout looked away from her as he tried to find an answer. "Natural male reaction? He offered with a shrug.

"So you get horny when you're lie is threatened?" Pyro asked with an odd glint in her eye.

"I wouldn't say that…" Scout began before his eyes widened before he bolted. "Oh my god Pyro is going to kill me!" he screamed as Pyro had donned her clothing and activated her flame thrower.

"Ah jst wnt to mke you hrny!" Pyro's mumbled voice came out as she chased him around the base waking the entire team up in the process.

"What's all the ruckus about mate?" Sniper asked poking his head out the door to his room. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Help me! Sniper, Pyro's trying to roast my ass!" Scout screamed hiding behind the older man as Pyro turned the corner.

"Hy Snipah!" Pyro's muffled voice came out through her mask. "You see Sct?" she asked sounding oddly happy.

Sniper blinked at the odd tone in Pyro's voice. "He went that way mate, Wot's this all about any who?" he asked scratching his head.

"Sct clled me fat!" Pyro lied causing Sniper to twist around to look at Scout revealing him to Pyro.

"No I didn't! Pyro's making it up!" Scout denied before running away as Pyro continued to chase him.

"What's going on partner?" Engi asked with a yawn as he stood beside Sniper. "Why's Pyro chasing the boy around with the flame thrower?"

"I don't know mate, sounds like Scout caller Pyro fat." The Australian stated scratching his head. "He said he didn't but you know how he is."

The next morning Scout was waving goodbyes to all of the others alongside Pyro. "See you guys when you get back!" he called out as they all waved back. "Try not to get in trouble now that you can't shoot people!" As the train departed Scout sighed heavily already feeling lonely. "It's going to be quiet without them here." He muttered ore used to loud noisy areas than he was to quiet ones.

Pyro simply placed a hand on his shoulder…and dragged him off towards the base. "Ur cmin wth me" she stated still muffled by her gas mask.

"Uh Pyro?" Scout asked as he was dragged along. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked nervously.

"Natural female reaction to natural male reaction." She answered removing the mask as they entered the base. Scout seemed confused "You'll find out soon enough." She assured him as she tossed him into the shower room. "Now first to wash you since you ran away last night, you smell." She pulled out a bar of soap and smiled.

Scout didn't know why but for some reason, this image of Pyro made him scared of her even more. "I'm fine!" he shouted trying to back away. "Really!" he continued to beg for mercy as he held out his hands in front of him trying to defend himself.

Grabbing him roughly she quickly stripped him before she began to scrub away at all the dirt on his body "Dear lord when was the last time you really washed up Scout?" she asked as dirt peeled away from his skin.

"Well I figured what's the point if we go back into battle everyday and get all mucked up gain you know?" Scout pointed out. "I tried cleaning myself up a few times when I started but I'd end up needed another shower within an hour so I gave up after a while." Scout was embarrassed Pyro could tell as he stiffly kept his arms in front of him blocking her view of his entire body.

"Well in that case wash up your own front while I get myself ready." Pyro stated tossing him the soap. Standing up she made her way into the locker rooms where the sounds of clothes being removed reached Scout's ears.

"I should leave." He mumbled worried about his own health for various reasons. "I'll die for real if I get caught staring!" he muttered knowing for a fact that respawn didn't work out of scheduled matches. Then he thought about the consequences of not staying. "She might kill me for not listening to her." He realized with a groan as he hastily cleaned himself up once he heard the pitter-patter of Pyro's feet walking back into the room.

"Not bad Scout." He heard Pyro mutter having closed his eyes. "You do clean up nice!" At least she wasn't angry.

Chancing opening his eyes Scout nearly lost consciousness due to the naked form of Pyro being so close. "What happened to girls wanting their privacy?" he asked looking away. Pyro laughed as she quickly and efficiently cleaned herself. "Sometimes we don't mind a little company." She stated pushing Scout against the wall before pressing herself up against him. "Nice and firm, exactly what I was hoping for." She stated as Scout felt her hand wrap around him.

"Whoa hey!" Scout whined not liking being taken advantage of. "Are all girls like this?" he wondered only having his own mother to compare girls to.

"Some, not all" Pyro admitted freely. "I'm the type who takes what I want." She grinned up at him as she forced him to slide into a sitting position on the shower floor straddling him as she did so. "And right now…I want you Scout."

"Hey!" Scout shouted as Pyro's skin set his own ablaze in a different way then Pyros where known for. "I've known you for almost a year now and I've always thought you were a man! Now you just wanna do the deed?" he asked sounding truly innocent towards relationships.

Pyro grinned at him as she purposefully rubbed her breasts against his chest. "I guarantee you girls can act like guys on certain subjects." She informed him with sly wink "I've been out here the same amount of time as you, pretending to be a man, without any one but my own hand to satisfy my sexual needs…how do you think I feel having a little cutie like you under me?"

Scout wasn't actually sure, but if she was saying girls could have the same reactions he hazarded the male response. "Uh…horny and ready to fuck?" he asked knowing that if his mother heard him he'd get his mouth washed out with soap.

Pyro grinned "And Spy said Scouts couldn't learn!" she giggled sending shivers up Scout's back.

"Wait what did Spy say about me?" he asked only for Pyro to silence him with a swift kiss. "Uh…." He moaned as she held his head still. Breaking the kiss Scout panted slowly as he gazed into Pyro's eyes. "What?" he asked unsurely.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon<strong>

Pyro couldn't resist it. "Enough talk" she stated lifting herself up and grabbing Scout's dick. "Time for the fun part!" she announced slamming down onto him. "Oh yes!" she hissed as she grabbed Scout's head and mashed him up against her chest.

Scout flailed his arms around trying to break free but her position on top of him allowed her more control as he began to struggle less. "It feels weird." He mumbled through the haze of pleasure. "Real warm, and wet." He continued to mutter.

Pyro's eyes flashed with a certain level of triumph "I'm his first!" she shouted in her mind "That means I'm warmly accepting you into me Scout!" she explained as her pace made Scout groan slowly. "Now suck on my breasts!" she ordered. Scout was in no position to resist and so did as ordered, placing his mouth around Pyro's perky tits and began to suckle on it. "Ah!" she gasped as she hugged Scout closer to her body. "It feels so good." She muttered still bouncing on the young man.

Scout broke away from her breast and gasped for breath "Pyro I still don't get it." He moaned his hands subconsciously falling on her hips. "Why so suddenly?"

Pyro didn't stop her motions but she did slow them down "You don't think I saw the lust in your eyes when you first saw me naked?" she asked almost teasingly. "I haven't felt the burning desires of a young man in a while dear, you sparked a flame in me that won't die down."

"You make it sound like you're old." Scout joked slowly beginning to like the sensations she was inflicting upon him.

"I'm older than you." She pointed out.

"That's not saying much I'm the youngest one here at the age of twenty" Scout countered "I'm not even old enough to drink Demo's scrumpy." The young man admitted as Pyro picked up the pace a little.

"True, though it's amazing how long you've held out Scout!" Pyro moaned as she began grinding her hips intent on bringing Scout to orgasm.

"Hey I run as a day job, if I didn't have endurance I'd be out of a job." Scout stated proudly his high endurance rate finally helping with something other than running for his life. "Though I think I'm at my limit!" he groaned feeling pressure building up within him.

Pyro grinned knowing what was coming. "Good, let it all out! I want to feel your desire pour into me!" there was no question about it that Pyro was a little crazy, not that Scout would ever say that.

Scout in response said nothing and simply gripped her hips a little harder as her paced increased once more. Then it hit him, opening his mouth in a wordless scream Scout unloaded nearly twenty-one years of pent up sexual frustration into his teammate who, until recently, had been thought to have been a guy. "One hell of a story if I ever heard one." Scout mumbled to himself once he had managed to come down from the orgasm induced high.

"You tell anyone about this I roast you alive." Pyro warned resting against Scout's chest. "Haven't had that much fun since college" she stated purring contently.

**Lemon end**

* * *

><p>Scout wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried since Pyro could still roast him whenever she felt like it. "So uh…can I go now?" Scout asked trying to move.<p>

Pyro slowly stood up allowing Scout to watch as his semen flowed freely from her flower. "No, first you're going to help me clean up this mess so the temps don't know about it." Pyro ordered causing Scout to whine. "Would you like to discuss it with my axe?" she asked scaring Scout into doing as ordered. "And then after we're done you'll be coming to my room to mke sure I get off, since only you got to just now."

Scout sighed "Do I have to?" he whined not wanting to spend too long doing these things. Sure it felt nice but he could still be doing other things, like trying to find out the others' dirty secrets that they most likely hid in their rooms not allowed to bring them with them on vacation.

"Yes now hurry it up" Pyro ordered slapping Scout on the ass as he stood up.

"God this is what my brothers were trying to warn me about!" Scout shouted quickly getting the necessary equipment to begin cleaning the mess they had made during their little…session. "Find a pretty girl and they'll take over your life! They said I should've listened!"

Pyro giggled as she watched Scout work "Well it's good to know that you think I'm pretty."

Scout turned red in the face "I said that out loud?" he mumbled looking away.

"Yes, yes you did." Pyro responded happily as the two cleaned the bathroom. "Now that we're done, come along Scout!" she cheered grabbing her Flame thrower while she was at it.

"Uh…" she poked him with it. "Right." He conceded not wanting to risk permanent death. "I'll never hear the end of it if my family finds out." He muttered softly obviously referring to her total dominance over him. "Even though mom was the same way with dad."

"Come on Scout!" Pyro called back seeing the usually energetic youth moping around with his arms crossed. "Or do I have to put a leash on you?" That got him moving as he easily caught up with her still with the pout on his face.

"What am I your dog?" he asked irritated that he couldn't say no to her.

"Well you'll certainly be licking me a lot." She answered back causing Scout to stumble over his feet.

"What?" he asked regaining his balance. "I think I heard something really weird coming out of your mouth."

"You heard what I said." Pyro stated smugly "You will be licking wherever I tell you to lick."

"Uh…" Scout wanted to argue he really did, but the flame thrower aimed at his balls was kind of a deterrent. "Just you though right…not the… floor or anything like that…right?" Pyro looked over her shoulder at him and giggled. "What's with the giggling!" Scout asked worried about his own safety. "Hey come on!" he shouted as Pyro kept walking.

Walking into her room Pyro grabbed something from the drawer and showed it to Scout. He blinked once before screaming and trying to run. "Oh no you don't." she stated grabbing his collar before he could get away.

"Why the heck you have those things!" Scout screamed staring at the handcuffs in fear. "I ain't into that shit man!" He struggled against Pyro's surprisingly strong grip until…**CLINK!** She snapped a hand cuff onto him and the other end to her bed. "Oh god…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mini Lemon<strong>

Pyro grinned like the Cheshire cat as she shrugged her suit off letting it pool to the floor "Oh yes." She moaned crawling over Scout's body. "Lick me." She ordered shoving her groin into his face. Scout wanted to turn away just to defy her, but she quickly cuffed his other arm to the other end of her bed forcing him onto his back. Grunting in defeat Scout hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked Pyro's waiting pussy.

"Man how did I get into this mess?" he wondered aloud in between licks. "You liking this Pyro?" he asked unsure if he was doing what she wanted him to do.

Pyro moaned appreciatively "You are good Scout." She admitted grabbing him by the hair and shoving him closer to her. "I'm almost there!" Suddenly stiffening Pyro soundlessly screamed as she clenched Scout's hair in a vice.

"OW!" Scout whined trying to free himself as his face was covered in Pyro's love juices. "Should I be happy or disgusted about this?" he asked seriously shaking his head to clear the liquid from his face. Pyro huffed before ripping Scout's shirt off. "HEY I LIKED THAT SHIRT!" Pyro paid him no mind and instead brought the covers around them as she snuggled against her captive Scout. "Oh come on it ain't even night yet!" he whined still cuffed to the bed.

"Scout?" Pyro asked catching his attention as he looked down at Pyro's red hair, a feature he only just noticed. "Shut up before I set you on fire." It worked like a charm as Scout instantly became quiet as Pyro drifted off to sleep happily hugging Scout's body a little closer.

**Mini Lemon end**

* * *

><p>"Oh man…if it weren't for the hand cuffs and threats of blazing fire, she'd be cute!" Scout muttered out of habit as he was unable to do anything. "I wonder what the temps are like."<p>

When he was finally let go, after dinner which Pyro had cooked and then brought up for him to eat, Scout was too tired to try and dig up dirt on the others. "How can I be tired I just ended up tied down the entire day." He wondered flopping onto his own bed. "Pyro is freaking crazy…please let the temps be normal so she'll have to hide her identity again."

"Oh Scout!" Pyro called out walking into his room. She held up the flame thrower and aimed it…at his closet. "You're going shirtless." She pulled the trigger happily humming a song.

Scout stared open mouthed in shock "You just torched all my shirts…" he mumbled stunned beyond all belief. "Why'd you do that!"

"I like you better without them."

Scout just groaned and fell back on his bed too tired to argue anymore. "Oh I give up." He muttered uncaring that Pyro had crawled into bed with him. "So much damn trouble." He muttered allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Pyro smiled and snuggled closer.

The next day saw Pyro, in full gear, and Scout, shirtless, waiting at the train stop. Pyro had a sign that read "Welcome RED Team temps." And was waving it around. When the train finally came Scout crossed his fingers behind his back. "Please be normal." He whispered softly.

"Zhis is Teufort ja?" a feminine voice asked in a German accent.

"Da Doktor!" an equally feminine Russian accent confirmed.

"Oh god…" Scout mumbled as the temps walked off the train. "THEY'RE ALL GIRLS?" he screamed seeing them arrange themselves in front of him.

Pyro happily waved at them catching their attention. "Hllo!"

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

That's it for the first story. Poor Scout now he has to deal with female versions of his other teammates will he survive? Will he stay sane?

Not sure who to write about next, but it will definitely not involve Pyro as one of the girls who scores Scout. She'll be in the story but not the girl in bed with Scout.


End file.
